1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch element used in an optical switch for switching an optical path and capable of largely relaxing the processing preciseness, and the preciseness in positioning and angle setting of an optical element and a driving device, thus achieving small loss and high production yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 3, in a conventional optical switch element 1′, an input collimator 17′ and an output collimator 18′ are arranged on a base 7′ and a driving solenoid 5′ moves up and down to make a movable reflection mirror 9′ get in and out of the crossing point of input and output optical paths so as to perform optical switch operation.
In the above conventional optical switch element, extremely severe preciseness in processing the movable reflection mirror 9′ and a driving device, such as the driving solenoid 5′, is required to precisely move a reflection device, such as the movable reflection mirror 9′. In addition, extremely strict preciseness in positioning and angle-setting of these elements is required.